


Paralysed

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Fluff, POV Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, Scared Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: 507 missing scene.Chloe protects Lucifer when he is at his most vulnerable.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 42
Kudos: 212





	Paralysed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this short little one-shot ages ago after my gazillionth re-watch of 5a, even before 'Dark curls and green eyes', and it has just been gathering dust on my laptop. So rather than leaving it lonely and abandoned I thought I'd finally get around to posting it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 🙂

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s unmistakable voice called out from the hallway as she looked for her partner.

“Ssshh.” Klumpsky smirked smugly, his finger to his lips as he crouched before him, knowing full well that however hard Lucifer tried, he would not be able to make a sound anyway.

Lucifer could only watch on in horror as Klumsky rose to his feet before brandishing a knife and moving to lie in wait in the shadows. This was the first time Lucifer sincerely wished the Detective were _worse_ at her job – he desperately wanted her to miss searching this particular apartment, to avoid the danger awaiting her, and _not_ find him.

The sound of her boot heels getting louder though told him that would not be the case.

“Lucifer! Oh my God.” Her voice dropped to a worried whisper as she entered the apartment, sensing something was very wrong when she spotted him slumped helplessly against the wall. Immediately she dropped down in front of him, concern and fear for _his_ safety written all over her face. “What happened? Are you okay?...Lucifer, what…?”

The only external parts of his body he could move were his eyes, and so doing the only thing he could, he looked up to where Klumsky was standing – poised to strike, hoping their years of working together had taught her to read him and that she understands what he’s trying to tell her.

“What…”

He can see the cogs turning in her brilliant mind as she figures out what’s wrong with him. Their eyes meet once more, and he thinks she gets that he’s trying to tell her something. He looks up again, _begging_ her to follow his gaze and realise the danger behind her.

When Klumsky raises his knife, Lucifer feels his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. Inside he is screaming at the top of his lungs, pleading with her to turn and run. He doesn’t care about what happens to him – as long as she is safe. But he can do nothing but watch as this crazed psychopath prepares to snuff the life out of the woman who has owned his heart since the moment they met. He may be the one that hung the stars, but she is the light. She is his light. What a cruel twist of fate it would be for her to _finally_ be his, to _finally_ have everything that he’s ever wanted, only for her to be taken away from him the very next day.

Whether it was because they were so attuned to one another, or because his girlfriend had always had impeccable instincts – or perhaps it was a mixture of both, but Chloe _knew._ With a split second to spare, as the knife was thrust down towards her, and with impressive speed, she dived out of the way, drawing her sidearm as she stood to face their attacker.

Klumsky though, in an effort to avoid being shot, slashed at her, knocking the gun from her hand and causing her to cry out in pain. Lucifer’s blood boiled at seeing him hurt her. Chloe was far from beaten though, and in another feat of gymnastics - that would be worthy of any action movie, she threw herself into an army roll, seamlessly grabbing his own gun from its holster as she landed next to him.

“LAPD!” she yelled as she aimed the gun at Klumsky, giving the human stain the opportunity to surrender. When he stupidly didn’t take it, instead choosing to brandish the knife higher in threat, Chloe didn’t hesitate. One perfectly aimed shot had him disabled, the danger neutralised.

His Detective - his _Chloe,_ never failed to amaze him.

With her gun still trained on their serial killer, Chloe double checked that he was indeed disabled. She was breathing heavily when she turned back to him, the adrenaline rush likely having caught up with her. “We did it, Lucifer.”

 _‘You_ did it’, Lucifer thought despairingly. He’d just been a liability, who because of his carelessness and subsequently being rendered inert, had almost gotten her killed.

Lucifer watched as she kicked the knife away and out of reach, and then – with more force than was likely necessary, yanked Klumsky’s arms behind his back and cuffed his wrists tightly, ignoring his grunt of pain from the gunshot wound to the shoulder. She was still far more courteous than he would have been – if it was him, he’d have ripped the bastard’s arms right off for daring to harm her!

When Klumsky tried to move, Chloe shoved him roughly back down with her boot. “ _Stay_ down! If you’ve hurt him, I swear to God it won’t be him you’ll have to worry about – it’ll be me!”

She was his protector, just as he was hers. But where she had succeeded in protecting him, he had failed in protecting her. Losing Chloe had always been, and would always be, his greatest fear, and it scared him how close he had come to doing just that – and all because of his own failing. He could not allow that to happen again – ever.

Klumsky wisely heeded Chloe’s words and stayed put.

In the next moment, she had crossed the room and was crouched by his side again, looking at him with a mixture of concern, relief and _love._ With one hand she stroked his cheek, and with the other she held one of his, gripping his palm tightly. “Lucifer, it’s okay. You’re gunna be okay – I promise” Chloe soothed, her eyes glistening with emotion. “Even when you’re paralysed, you’re still looking out for me” she joked softly.

Lucifer could feel the warmth of her touch on his skin – he would know it anywhere, even if he were blind, and he desperately wanted to reciprocate. He _hated_ feeling like this, being _literally_ paralysed. _He_ wanted to reassure _her._

“It’s just a scratch – I’m fine, Lucifer” Chloe assured him, noticing his attention be drawn to her bloodied hand. “It’s not your fault” she added resolutely, and he wondered belatedly if having sex with her had not only afforded her the ability to mojo him, but also to read minds.

He could see her concern growing when he continued to only be able to move his eyes and nothing else. “Maybe I should leave for a while – the paralytic will wear off quicker if I’m not nearby, right?” She was reluctant to leave him, he could tell. But just as he would for her, she would do whatever it took to help him.

 _‘No!’_ he screamed internally, getting more and more frustrated by the second. _‘Please, don’t go!’_ It was a painful parallel of what she’d begged of him all those months ago on the balcony (it had been months for her anyway – for him it had been millennia), and he felt a similar sense of panic at the thought of her leaving him. He _needed_ her here – he needed to see that she was safe, that he hadn’t imagined it and Klumsky had in fact succeeded in taking away the most precious thing in the world to him.

He willed his body to capitulate to his commands, to do something – _anything._

Chloe gasped as she looked down at their joined hands and if he could have, he would have sighed in relief at the tiny twitch his ring finger made against the back of her hand. A happy sob escaped her throat, her eyes pooling with moisture. Their eyes met again, and he had no doubt that she knew exactly what he’d been trying to say. When she placed a tender kiss to his forehead, she made him a promise. “I’ll stay. I’ll always stay with you, Lucifer.”

And when a tear rolled down his cheek, she kissed that away too. If ever there was a promise he prayed would be kept, it would be that one.

Chloe kept her word, not once leaving his side – even as the unis piled in to arrest Klumpsky, or when a flustered Ella skidded to a halt and promptly began freaking out with an _“Oh my God! Is he dead – is Lucifer dead?!”_ She glared at the paramedics who tried to get her to move so that they could check him over, and refused to release his hand as they gave him a shot of Neostigmine – knowing how scary it was for him to not be in control. To be vulnerable.

Thirty-two minutes she sat with him. He knew exactly how long it had been because there was a clock on the wall directly in his eyeline – the only direction he could actually face. For thirty-two minutes she stroked his cheek, carded her fingers through his hair and told him that she loved him and wasn’t going anywhere. For thirty-two minutes he wondered what he’d done to deserve her, to deserve her _choosing_ him. But he knew he’d spend thirty-two millennia being grateful that she had.

When his motor function slowly started to return and his hand twitched against her thigh, she joked that of course the first thing he’d do would be to feel her up.

“It’s a good thing you had _our_ gun – we make a pretty good team, huh?” He would never get over the fact that the tender, loving smile on her face, was meant for him.

And when his lips became his again, the first word that fell from them – the word that would _always_ be his first, was an exaltation of her name.

_“Chloe.”_

Never again did he want to be that powerless. Never again would he _allow_ himself to be that powerless. He needed to be strong – he needed to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> 💜
> 
> Update on my upcoming multi-chapter fic: I have the whole thing planned out now - all 22 chapters of it, and 5 chapters completely written. If the word count so far is anything to go by then it's going to be my longest one yet! I'm looking forward to being able to share it with you soon 😈


End file.
